Nueve Noches
by Claramenta
Summary: Capitulo 1 Hinata se ha comprometido con su novio de toda la vida Sasuke Uchiha, pero su relación no va también como debería, que ocurrirá cuando Sasuke desaparezca misteriosamente durante una vacaciones en la rivera francesa. Podrá Hinata encontrar a Sasuke con la ayuda de Naruto, y en el proceso ignorar lo que despierta el rubio revoltoso en ella. AU& ligero OoC


_**Naruto,**_ _así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto_** _, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado._

 _Au & Ooc_

 **Capítulo 1**

 _La Última noche en casa._

Hinata intento ocultar por novena ocasión entre el revoltijo de ropa en el que se había convertido el contenido de su maleta la indiscreta picardía que su hermana menor había metido entre sus ropas. Aquello no podría mantener oculto ni aun ratón, de esos pequeñitos y blancos que mueven los bigotes cuando comen queso, pensó ruborizada… Aquello era pequeño, diminuto, casi inexistente, una pieza armada de delgadas cintas y escasos centímetros de encaje. Levanto la tapa del depósito de basura y lo arrojo con todo y la tarjetita que su hermanita había colocado junto con la sensual prenda de lencería.

—Me agradeces luego. Rezaba el mensaje escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Hanabi.

Hinata rumio en su lugar. Retrocedió un par de metros hasta encontrarse fuera del cuarto de baño, solo lo suficiente para no estar en la misma habitación que aquella cosa; respiro, y luego de pensarlo un poco corrió a sacarlo de la basura, ¿Qué pasaría si los de la limpieza veían eso? Pensarían que era una pervertida de la peor clase.

Decidida regreso al plan original de esconderlo entre su ropa interior, levanto la tapa de la maleta y la arrojo dentro, tan pronto como la picardía cayó sobre el resto, Hinata pensó que quizás… su ropa interior era la razón por la cual no conseguía provocar a su prometido, había mucho algodón blanco y poco encaje, el contraste era abrumador, la picardía era de cintas rojas y encaje negro, una pieza digna de un burdel de mala reputación. Hinata lo sabía muy bien porque su hermana la había obligado a ir a uno para que aprendiera lo indispensable sobre como seducir a su futuro esposo, pero aquello había terminado en desastre, tan pronto como había puesto un pie en el lugar, el deseo de echar a correr fuera de ahí se apodero de ella, sin embargo Hanabi había insistido en que se quedaran, fue necesario que los pulmones de la arbitraria Hanabi se impregnaran del aroma dulzón y asfixiante del alcohol causándole náuseas y mareos, para que accediera a salir del lugar y regresaran casa.

De eso habían transcurrido tres meses y ahora se encontraba en parís, de vacaciones con su prometido a dos semanas de dar el sí definitivo.

Sasuke había sido su novio de toda la vida.

Siendo ambos hijos de familias acomodadas y prestigiosas; sus padres eran buenos amigos, por lo que su relación fue vista con buenos ojos.

Tan solo tenía nueve años cuando se conocieron, y fue un pálido e infantil Sasuke quien le robara el corazón; al finalizar el parvulario le había pedido que fuera su novia y desde entonces el estar juntos se convirtió en su mayor prioridad, crecieron apoyándose mutuamente, ante las distintas adversidades por las que debieron pasar. Se comprendían el uno al otro con tanta facilidad que sencillamente jamás discutían, pero en cuanto a la alcoba todo era distinto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos Hinata continuaba siendo una piedra; y sus encuentros amorosos podía contarlos con los dedos de la mano. Hinata en ocasiones sospechaba que Sasuke sencillamente había decidido que no eran necesarios para que su relación funcionara.

Pero no así para Hinata, que no encontraba la manera de vencer su extrema timidez, y la falta de iniciativa de su prometido.

Hinata se llevó las manos al cuello en actitud protectora cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, cerró la maleta de un golpe y corrió al tocador, fingió cepillarse el cabello con los dedos frente al espejo, intentado parecer perfecta, relajada, como si no tuviese la necesidad de ocultar algo que le causara vergüenza confesar. Aun nerviosa vio como a su novio entraba en la recamara que compartían en un famoso hotel de cinco estrellas en el que habían reservado.

Lo observo mientras él respiraba hondo y exhalaba con elegancia, Hinata que conoce demasiado bien a su prometido, sabe que es esa es la forma en la que Sasuke se prepara para hablar. Y eso la pone nerviosa, mucho más.

— Han llamado nuestros padres.

Hinata sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.

—Como te advertí este viaje no les ha parecido apropiado y exigen nuestro regreso. Sasuke que sabe elegante y poseedor de un aire de caballero de antaño del que muy pocos hombres pueden presumir, se peina el desordenado cabello negro con los dedos.

A Hinata le parece irrealmente atractivo, su piel pálida como hueso que se tensa sobre su cuerpo atlético, trabajado con esmero y disciplina. No le importa pararse de puntillas para besarlo, porque él es alto como una torre, aunque siempre se ha sentido incomprensiblemente inquieta cuando él la observa más de la cuenta, y es que sus ojos son dos carbones incapaces de reflejar la luz.

Hinata se volvió apresurada al teléfono, expectante, conocía muy bien a su padre y temía que el teléfono sonara en cualquier instante. Que la empleada llamara para confirmar la compra de dos pasajes de avión en un vuelo comercial con ruta directa al aeropuerto de Narita.

— ¿Quieren que volvamos esta noche?

—Les he dicho que pasaremos una semana en parís, como lo hemos planeado, y que estaremos ahí la semana próxima, para los últimos detalles previos a la boda, les parece de mal gusto, pero han dado su consentimiento porque respetan que somos personas adultas con motivaciones propias.

Hinata asintió en silencio.

En ocasiones a Sasuke le parecía perturbadora la manera en la que su prometida siempre conseguía mostrarse serena, tan propia como la educación y las exigencias de su cultura lo reclamaban.

— Venir a parís a dos semanas de nuestra boda; Ha sido Hanabi la de la idea ¿cierto?— se quejó.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula, había sido idea suya y no de su hermana. Era ella quien deseaba hacer el viaje, parís era el lugar donde soñaba pasar su luna de miel, y no una cabaña en Laponia en el límite del círculo polar; como Sasuke había decidido.

—Pensé que nos serviría para bajar el estrés, con todos los preparativos apenas hemos podido vernos.

—Después de la boda estaremos juntos todo el tiempo.

Rumio Sasuke tratando el tema con la misma frialdad de quien discute sobre que porcelana usar para un florero. Inconforme se paseó por la habitación como si buscara algo, y ahí en medio del orden enfermizo de la habitación noto con indiferencia una cinta de encaje negro, invisible entre la maleta sobre la cama, pero llamativo como si fuera un faro en medio de la noche.

Sasuke hipnotizado se acercó, pero se detuvo al notar como su novia se removía inquieta, la miro de soslayo, como quien no ha visto nada y continuo con su acción, se acercó a la maleta deslizo un par de dedos hasta sujetar la fina cinta de encaje, extrajo toda la prenda, que salió con un pronunciado susurro producto del roce de las cintas con los dientes de la cremallera de la maleta, la observa, pero no lo entiende, tira de los listones y extiende el encaje, pero la forma le parece inverosímil, una prenda insólita entre las pertenencias de su novia.

— ¿planeas usarlo?

La pregunta sobresalto a Hinata. Sasuke niega con la cabeza, ante la reacción de su prometida. Se dio la vuelta con la prenda y la dejo entre las manos de su prometida. Ella apenas podía respirar.

—Vamos termina de arreglarte, ya casi es la hora de la cena.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso sobre la frente, antes de dejarla sola.

La última noche en casa había sido un emocionante, su pequeña hermana Hanabi le había ayudado a escaparse, una llamada furtiva para obligar a Sasuke a presentarse en el aeropuerto, todo planeado con detalle, la idea de una fuga amorosa, la hacía sentirse la heroína de una novela romántica; era una lástima que en la ejecución todo resultara menos que abrumador, Sasuke había estado en desacuerdo, y solo había abordado el avión porque Hinata pago todo por adelantado y no se hacían cancelaciones en viajes de último momento, insatisfecho con la situación prefirió dormir la mayor parte del vuelo. En honor a la verdad Sasuke podía ser atractivo, caballeroso y responsable, provenir de un extenso linaje de exitosos banqueros, pero carecía de todo lo que propiamente se reconoce como humano, su rostro era una máscara inquietante, la misma expresión para el dolor, la dicha o la rabia.

Hinata dudo frente a la puerta del salón comedor, pensando que quizás no va bien arreglada, la falda del vestido flotaba azul y esponjosa a escasos centímetros sobre sus rodillas y el escote en forma de corazón, le comenzaba a parecer atrevido y poco elegante.

Se armó de valor y dio su nombre a la recepcionista, e inmediatamente la guiaron a la mesa reservada para ella y Sasuke. El mesero le retiro la silla y Hinata tomo asiento frente a su prometido.

Nerviosa retorció la sortija de compromiso que le había dado Sasuke cuatro años atrás, cuando finalizaron el bachillerato. Era él su novio, su prometido, lo adoraba y había soñado con ser su esposa durante más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, pero desde que habían puesto fecha al gran día, sus actitudes cambiaron, pasaron de caminar tomados de la mano a conversaciones monosílabas por teléfono que duraban escasamente cinco minutos, por vez. Sasuke pareció notar su nerviosismo, porque inmediatamente centro su atención en ella.

—Te ves encantadora. —dijo atravesando el brazo sobre la mesa y sujeto la mano de Hinata; Ella sonrío haciéndole una suave caricia con el pulgar.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sasuke. Aparto la mano y pidió el menú al mesero. La noche transcurrió somnífera, no parecían una pareja enamorada a punto de casarse que se había escapado del estrés prenupcial para pasar unas románticas vacaciones en parís; se quejaba Hinata incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar su situación. Al filo de la velada Sasuke le ofreció bailar la última canción de la noche, la orquesta ejecutaba una versión ocasional de Fly me to the moon, un favorito de ambos, por ser del romántico Sinatra.

A Hinata se le daba fatal seguirle el ritmo a su prometido, Sasuke era un genio en cualquier actividad que se propusiera, y ella era torpe de nacimiento; sin embargo acepto para complacerlo. Había unas pocas parejas que se habían reunido a disfrutar de la melodía. Sasuke la guiaba con tanta elegancia, que ella se sentía ligera como una campanilla de cristal mecida por el viento, sin embargo no podía disfrutar del baile, temía equivocarse y arruinarlo todo.

—Has mejorado mucho, ya casi no me pisas los pies — sonrió Sasuke satisfecho.

Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada, y traicionada por los nervios las piernas le temblaron y en un acto de imprudencia se terminó por torcer el tobillo. Media hora después de ser asistida por un médico que cenaba en el restaurante, Hinata reposaba con una bolsa de hielo perfectamente colocada entre su tobillo y la cama. Furiosa consigo misma apenas pudo bufar de dolor. Lo había arruinado.

Sasuke atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una botella de agua entre las manos.

—Dormiré en el sillón, no quisiera hacerte daño mientras duermo. — Dejo la botella al lado de Hinata. — el medico ha dicho que estarás bien por la mañana. Ahora debes descansar.

La beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación dejándola insegura y llorosa. Si lo amaba tanto ¿por qué se sentía inexplicablemente vacía? Se quedó tendida sobre la cama ahogando su llanto con la almohada.

A pesar de la vergüenza que le producía reconocerlo Hinata soñaba con un amor que le demostraran lo mucho que era deseada, quería que la levantaran en brazos y la arrojara sobre la cama, que le hiciera el amor de forma apasionada y poética, sin embargo cuando su prometido la miraba era un tempano.

Estaba desilusionada por su fracaso.

Ella y Sasuke no se abrazaban como las otras parejas que conocía, ni hacían el amor hasta cansarse como en los libros que Hanabi leía. Se limitaban a compartir su tiempo y estar de acuerdo en todo aquello en lo que las demás parejas discrepaban. Cuando Sasuke la hizo suya por primera vez no hubo ternura ni pasión en el frío escrutinio al que la sometió, y ella se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabara bien. Si se habían decido a hacerlo fue por insistencia suya, Hinata se lo había planteado y Sasuke lo había aceptado como un paso más que debían dar, tan simple como eso.

Y a diferencia de lo que ella hubiera podido creer, no se sentía sucia o utilizada, sabía que Sasuke estaría con ella por siempre, sin embargo lloro desconsoladamente, se había sentido incompleta, como si su cuerpo fuese un obstáculo en la relación y no un vínculo que la reafirmara.

Cuando por fin despertó se sentía tan decepcionada que apenas se atrevía a probar bocado, no era así como planeaba pasar su primera noche en parís. Se encontraban tomando el desayuno en la terraza de la habitación, la vista era preciosa y a pesar del paisaje urbano de parís, se podían escuchar el trino de las aves. El sol le calentaba agradablemente la piel. De algún modo se sentía con fuerza suficiente para retomar sus planes de conquista.

—Sasuke — Le hablo.

— ¿ocurre algo?

Hinata debía recordarse constantemente así misma, que Sasuke era un hombre como cualquier otro, con huesos, piel, emociones y pensamientos privados y no una fría imitación de ser humano.

Agito la cabeza y se decidió a hablar:

— Sólo pienso que… el tobillo ya no me duele, y… realmente me gustaría mucho que saliéramos como estaba planeado. Dijo reuniendo todo su escaso valor.

— Tu tobillo continua inflamado —fue su respuesta. —Sería irresponsable de mi parte hacerte caminar.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—Me siento mejor, además me hace mucha ilusión que visitemos el Louvre juntos.

Sasuke estaba más serio y distante que de costumbre.

—A la menor de señal de dolor, volveremos al hotel. Ve a cambiarte, no pensaras ir al museo en bata de baño.

Hinata sonrió, Sasuke parecía más tranquilo después de decir esas palabras.

—Gracias. Iré a vestirme.

oOo

Naruto se paseaba por las calles del barrio latino, buscando turistas ingenuos a los cuales embaucar. Llevaba tres días sin una moneda en el bolsillo y se acercaba el fin de mes. Ino hacia un excelente trabajo como carterista, pero, definitivamente los pocos euros que conseguía no pagarían el alquiler y, Naruto estaba harto de que la chiquilla se arriesgara.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido e ir a buscar problemas en el bajo parís, cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en una despampanante rubia que corría detrás de un pequeño cachorro. Avanzaba tambaleándose sobre las afiladas puntas de sus tacones de aguja rumbo a la avenida. Naruto sabía ser encantador y no había nada más encantador que jugar al buen samaritano. Con fingida naturalidad se cruzó accidentalmente en el camino de la rubia y ella tropezó con él impactando todo su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo.

—mi perro, mi pequeño Paku, ayúdeme, no puedo alcanzarlo —chillo la mujer. Naruto la examino en un segundo, era exquisita, sus ojos era de un verde brillante y sus labios era una invitación a las más placenteras promesas. Pero lo que le importaba era el dinero, la rubia pareció intuirlo porque inmediatamente se lo ofreció.

—te pagare 100.00 si lo traes de vuelta.

Naruto no lo dudo y emprendió la carrera por alcanzar al inquieto cachorro de bulldog francés.

Corrió tras el pequeño can por el circuito de ciclistas y derribo a un par que encontró en su camino, el animalito parecía llevar prisa, porque a pesar de su tamaño avanzaba velozmente y recorría más distancia que ningún otro de su clase.

Cuando por fin le dio al canse, debió rodar por el piso, para escapar de una línea de ciclistas que pasaba por el mismo callejón, se incorporó con el cachorro entre los brazos, era negro, regordete y muy simpático. Naruto lo levanto triunfante y vislumbro un elegante collar de brillantes alrededor del cuello del pequeño Paku. Rápidamente se hizo del collar, lo estudio con detalle y llego a la conclusión de que eran brillantes genuinos, «nada de imitaciones para él bebe de mamá», pensó viendo al perrito a los ojos. Con el cachorro a salvo, regreso con la rubia que lo esperaba expectante.

La muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos recibió al cachorro entre los brazos y lo cubrió de besos color carmín.

—Gracias, muchas gracias — repitió entregándole la cantidad prometida.

—No, hay nada que agradecer.

Naruto se marchó apresurado.

Por fin parecía que la suerte le sonreía, tenía cien billetes en la bolsa y un precioso collar de brillantes en la otra, era un buen día con semejante botín y eran tan solo las diez de la mañana.

Y ahí estaba ahora a las puertas del Louvre, listo para seguir trabajando.

Naruto sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, puestos a sincerarse le causaba cierta displicencia, pero con diecinueve años, sin estudios, huérfano y con una hermana a la que debía cuidar y alimentar, realmente no le quedaban muchas opciones.

Al menos no estaba metido en asuntos de drogas. Se dijo condescendiente con respecto a su situación.

La mayoría de las veces embaucaba a los turistas cobrándoles cantidades exuberantes por paseos guiados. Después de todo, parís se prestaba para ello con la enorme afluencia de visitantes que llegaban durante todo el año, era imposible no querer sacar provecho.

Se paseó examinando a sus posibles víctimas. Ya le tenía echado el ojo a una pareja de ancianos con pinta de desayunar en restaurantes de 50 euros el platillo, cuando paso de observar el mundo de pie a estar recostado sobre las baldosas de mármol del museo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la visión más hermosa que haya podido presenciar en vida, sobre él se encontró con un par de ojos color gris perlado de lo más inusual abiertos cuan grandes eran, la dueña era una joven de facciones angelicales, estaba asustada como un borreguito y sin poderlo explicar Naruto se sintió con la urgencia de protegerla, de mantenerla a salvo del mundo. Fue un sentimiento ambiguo y estremecedor que bordeaba peligrosamente los límites entre la convicción y la impotencia. Rápidamente ayudo a la joven a incorporarse, era la segunda vez que rodaba por el piso, pero en esta ocasión no era un cachorro al que sostenía en brazos. Si no a una mujer en extremo hermosa, su piel era de un rosa traslucido, casi cristalino, el cabello negro y largo le rozaba la cadera.

La joven intento disculparse, pero sus intenciones eran pronunciadas en un francés balbuceado e incomprensible, estaba nerviosa y el rosa de sus mejillas delataba que se sentía profundamente avergonzada. Naruto pensó que tenía la voz más dulce. Decidido a tranquilizarla se ofreció a ayudarla, si la chica no hablaba francés debía ser extranjera, así que le hablo en inglés.

Hinata se sentía profundamente culpable con el joven que tenía frente a ella, que se portaba de lo más cortes a pesar de haberlo derribado.

— ¿se encuentra usted bien? —había un leve matiz de preocupación en su voz.

Hinata se alegró de que el joven hablara inglés, el francés se le daba bien a Sasuke, pero no a ella, le parecía muy difícil el acento y por temor a quedar en vergüenza, había preferido estudiar inglés.

Se peinó el cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonrío con timidez. El joven pareció alegrarse y eso la hizo sonrojarse violentamente.

—Sí, muchas gracias— se sorprendió por la suavidad de su propia voz.

¿Ella estaba coqueteándole a él extraño?

Se tuvo que recordar la razón por la cual estaba en esa situación para recuperar el control. En un acto de desesperación había huido de Sasuke, tras averiguar que le habían robado la cartera. Era tan torpe que se olvidó por completo del problema de su tobillo, y en medio de su carrera le había dolido tanto que se derrumbó, pero no cayó sola, ni sobre el frio piso, sino sobre el cálido pecho de un atractivo desconocido.

—Hinata. —La llamo Sasuke a sus espaldas. Su voz la paralizo por entero, bajo la mirada y se recordó que por muy guapo que fuera el rubio encantador que tan amablemente la había ayudado, ella estaba por casarse y no podía ponerse a coquetear con nadie.

—yo… — intento explicarse. El joven la miro confundido, y protector se interpuso entre ella y su prometido.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — pregunto Sasuke en japonés.

Hinata se apresuró a responderle del mismo modo:

—Me he tropezado y él joven me ha ayudado a levantarme.

El rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke se suavizo.

—Le pido disculpe nuestra falta de cortesía —dijo en francés para el muchacho —la joven que está a su espalda es mi prometida. Le agradezco las atenciones que ha tenido con ella pero, debemos marcharnos. Hinata — La llamo en tono formal.

El joven se volvió a ella para estar completamente seguro de lo que acaba de escuchar era cierto, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y le mostro el anillo de promesa, el joven se hizo a un lado y Hinata se acercó a su novio. Se volvió y realizo una reverencia en gratitud a su inesperado y amable protector.

—Arigato.

Dijo y se fue de la mano de Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó parado en su sitio mientras veía como la chica que le había robado el aliento se alejaba.

Esperaba cualquier situación.

Que quizás había sido absorbido en la trama de un novelón donde se enamoraba de la chica hermosa que era perseguida por una panda de delincuentes, o que el flemático tipo asiático que le había hablado era su hermano, después de todo eran muy parecidos. Sin embargo no había pasado nada de eso, la realidad le recordaba que nada bueno podía pasarle a él.

Y que una chica como aquella, definitivamente merecía a un hombre que fuera alguien y no a un pobre huérfano ladrón como lo era él.

— ¿es linda verdad? — dijo Suigetsu a su espalda.

— Realmente es muy linda — respondió.

Suigetsu le revolvió la rubia cabellera a Naruto. Saco de entre su abrigo una femenina cartera, la abrió y extrajo un par de billetes que guardo velozmente en uno de sus bolsillos, y una credencial.

— Vaya, vaya, pero que romántico resultaste ser Sr. Uzumaki — Se burló Suigetsu; arrojándole la cartera y la credencial a las manos.

Naruto la examino detenidamente y asombrado comprendió que la cartera había pertenecido a la chica de ojos grises.

—Hinata Hyuuga — leyó con dificultad — 22 años.

—Es japonesa y su número telefónico esta anotado en una tarjetita muy mona. Deberías llamarla — añadió Suigetsu con una risita.

Naruto negó con la cabeza —Hinata—, incluso al pronunciar su nombre le llegaba una sensación placentera; De repente se sentía ridículo, Hinata era una chica extranjera, comprometida y fuera de su alcance, además, tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse.

— Quizás lo haga — dijo guardando la cartera entre sus cosas. Naruto no acostumbraba ver a Suigetsu en lugares públicos, no desde que se había ganado un pase para abordar en el tren de Hatake Kakashi, el capo más pesado de la zona: — ¿Qué haces por este sitio? Creí que estafar turistas era muy poca cosa para ti.

Suigetsu se paseaba dominante y pretencioso frente a las obras de Picasso.

—Vamos amigo, sabes porque estoy aquí — Sonrió malicioso.

—Vayamos a otra parte — Naruto le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

oOo

Suigetsu se bebió de golpe el contenido de su vaso, un whiskey viejo e insípido, revolvió con la lengua el hielo que resbalo hasta su boca abierta.

—Planeo un golpe bastante gordo.

Dijo de pronto. Sus ojos malva tenían un brillo diabólico.

El bar lucia su acostumbrado tono desencantado, la barra se encontraba pulida, y los taburetes aun descazaban vacios, solo Suigetsu bebia en el lugar temprano por la mañana.

—Se trata de mucho dinero, el suficiente para largarnos lejos y vivir como reyes.

—No, Suigetsu, yo no volveré a caer, no tendré que ver con ninguno de tus ambiciosos planes.

— ¿un momento? ¿De verdad estas rechazando un trabajo como el que te propongo? — Se burló incrédulo — No lo sé, Naruto vamos, sabes que necesitas el dinero.

Naruto se mordió los labios, se sentía frustrado; Suigetsu lo conocía bien, sabía que el dinero nunca le sobraba. Trago pesado y asintió en silencio.

—Vamos, te necesito para este golpe, nos iremos a partes iguales.

Naruto desconcertado se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

—No Suigetsu, la última vez que te ayude pase todo un año en la correccional. —dijo dándole la espalda.

— ¡Por el amor de Demonio! ¡Naruto! —. Maldijo —Piensa un poco, esta es tu revancha—. Exclamo Suigetsu con voz ronca — he planeado este robo por meses, no hay forma de que algo salga mal—susurro — piensa en Ino, acaso te hace sentir muy orgullo que tu querida hermanita se una carterista profesional.

—Por supuesto que no — Lo interrumpió Naruto avergonzado.

— ¿No te gustaría que asistiera al colegio? Que se ocupara de asuntos de su edad, y no, por cómo obtener el dinero para la renta.

Naruto apretó los puños sintiéndose humillado; decidió a salir del pozo de la miseria, con el dinero que obtendría él e Ino podrían comenzar de nuevo, obtener un hogar.

— Vamos, por los viejos tiempos — insistió.

— ¿Cuándo? — pregunto.

Suigetsu sonrío satisfecho con la respuesta de Naruto.

— Mañana por la noche — respondió.

.:CONTINUARA:.

Hola personitas hermosas, quiero agradecerles por haber leído el primer capitulo, espero hay sido de su agrado, y deseen leer mas de esta historia.

sugerencias,dudas, quejas, felicitaciones, chistes, bombas y saludos, por favor de dejarlos en la cajita de comentarios, se los agradeceré infinitamente.

un beso y un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
